dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Main Offices (Miami Metro Homicide)
Main Offices of Miami Metro Homicide are a location in Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|'DEXTER']]. They acted as the central hub of most events in the series, and was where the majority of major detectives had their desks. However, this location was not used until "Crocodile." The previous area had a different overall structure, as did the Lieutenant's Office. This is common in television series during the "Pilot" episode, as the sets may change drastically after that point. Of note, every Main Antagonist has stepped into this area in the series, except for Travis Marshall. Desks Several desks were featured within the Main Offices, most of which didn't change positions. The only desk that changed was the desk of former Sergeant James Doakes, which turned to face the main area of the office after Detective Joey Quinn began to use it. Desk at Left of Entrance sitting at his desk''']] This iconic desk was a focus in many seasons, as the previous occupant Debra Morgan often conversed with multiple characters, including her brother and multiple witnesses. In 2011, during the events of Season Six, Debra was promoted from Detective to Lieutenant thus moving her into the Lieutenant's Office, leaving the desk vacant. As she handled choosing a new Detective, Debra decided on a Chicago Transfer named Mike Anderson, who used this desk. This was one of the few desks that actually featured a name plate, originally stating "Ofcr. Debra Morgan" before becoming "Det. Debra Morgan." There was a nameplate for "Det. Mike Anderson" as well. Desk Occupants * Mike Anderson (2011-2012) Mike begins to use this desk following his completed transfer and acceptance as their new Detective. Mike was rarely been seen at the desk, as most of his screen time showed him at crime scenes or standing in the Investigation Room. * Debra Morgan (2006-2011) Debra was originally an Officer in Miami Metro Vice, however, her progress in the Ice Truck Killer Case earned her a promotion to Homicide. She was assigned to this desk, which had an unknown occupant before her arrival. She remained at this desk for years to come, often making huge discoveries here via evidence or witnesses. Desk at Right of Entrance There was not a nameplate displayed on this desk; however, the workload of paperwork is notable. Desk Occupants * Sergeant Lee (Unknown-) Sergeant Lee was the only one shown as the primary user of this desk. Other Detectives would sit at there, but he was the one seen mostly in its vicinity, Desk near the Windows This desk was the only one that changed direction, formerly belonging to Sergeant James Doakes until his death, then it was occupied by Detective Joey Quinn since 2008. Desk Occupants * To be added Vertical Desk along Main Walkway This desk stayed in the same position, directly next to Angel Batista's Desk (the Horizontal Desk along Main Walkway). It had the most change in occupancy among the desks. At one point, it featured a nameplate, the only indicator of Detective Soderquist's first name (Michael). Since then, it saw a many changes in who actually sat there. It was also the last known desk that Detective Robert Ramos occupied before he disappeared from the series (his character still existed within the Universe but the actor was not seen since Season Four onward). As a note, Dexter had his head slammed onto this desk by James Doakes, resulting in his suspension. Desk Occupants * To be added Horizontal Desk along Main Walkway Also known as Angel Batista's Desk, this desk did not seen any change in occupancy since Season One. He continued to sit there as Sergeant. When he was promoted to Lieutenant, though, he moved into that office. Desk Occupants * Primarily, Angel Batista Forensics Area To be added Offices Several offices were situated within the homicide dept, most notably, the Lieutenant's Office and Dexter's Office. Surveillance Office The Recording Office wa a relatively small office situated just behind Mike Anderson's (formerly Debra Morgan's) Desk where a television set up with a VCR (and presumably a DVD player) in order to review footage from crime scenes. There appeared to be a large power box there as well, with the label "Miami Metro" at the top. Overall, the room was used less and less throughout the seasons. As a small and crammed location, LaGuerta's would assign Debra to work there as a "punishment" since she had a dislike for her. The television was typically wheeled out of this small office, hooked up directly to the security cameras located in the Interview Room. Dexter's Office To be added Lieutenant's Office To be added Interview Room To be added Investigation Room See: investigation Room Kitchen Area To be added Category:Locations Category:Season 1 locations Category:Season 2 locations Category:Season 3 locations Category:Season 4 locations Category:Season 5 locations Category:Season 6 locations Category:Season 7 locations Category:Season 8 locations Category:Miami Metro Homicide Department Category:Dexter: The Game locations Category:Law Enforcement Category:Project Category:Indexter